There's no going back now
by machomatthew29350
Summary: How would you feel to wake up in a field with your friends dead and you talked to at's what happened to me
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

* * *

 **Matthew'sPOV**

I only saw I not just in school.

''Johnny,Scoops?!''I screamed then I saw light.I saw some body so I walked over to can't be. It's not.

''NOOOOOO!''I fell to my I can't I pushed them onto there backs and listen for a heartbeat but I heard nothing.

''Ahhh!''I screamed then I blacked out.

 **Sting's POV**

Rouge and I just came back from a mission when we heard a scream then felt a huge amount of magic power.

''Rouge...''I looked at him . We ran there and saw three picked up the African American boy and I picked up the other two.

*At Sabertooth guild*

''Help!''I screamed as we ran inside Minerva walked up to us.

''What happened?''She asked

''These kids were on the ground before we got need to take them to the hospital wing.''I said then ran to the hospital wing.

 **Matthew'sPOV**

I was standing I remembered what I was Johnny and Scoops.I ran over to them.

''There not real. They died.'''

''Who are you?''I asked

''I am Zeref.''

''WHAT?!''

''Yes and I have some news for you.''

''What?''

''I know you miss your friends so I made them celestrial spirits but they use crystal matter how hard you try you will never be able to go back home. So I say to must learn a lot of magic. You should ask Sting, Rouge, Minerva, Orga, Rufus and Dobengal to train you first. You must go back know and just do you know.I pray you make it home.''Then I woke up.

''What?''I opened my eyes and saw two crystal keys and a piece of paper which read:To open Johnny's gate say 'Open gate of the Football player, Johnny'' and for Sam 'Open Gate of the basketball player, Scoops''-Your welcome,Zeref.I took the keys and said the words for Johnny and Scoops gate.

''Hello Matt.''Johnny and Sam said in Sync

''Hi When will you be able to assist me in battle.''I asked

''Everyday.''Sam said

''Bye.''I walked downstairs.

''Who are you?''someone yelled

''Matthew,''I said,''Can I talk to Sting, Rouge, Orga, Rufus, Minerva, and Dobengal?''Those people came over.

''Can you please teach me magic?''I asked

''First Dobengal will train you then Rufus, Orga, Rouge, Sting, and Finally me.''Minerva came to me and then walked out of the guild. I followed.

*In the woods*

''Let me see what you got first.''Dobengal said then charged at me.

''Open gate of the football/ basketball player Johnny/Scoops!''I screamed they both came out,''Attack!''They charged at Johnny yelled Meteor and Scoops yelled Shadow Ball Dobengal used some kind of magic to make him faster and then knocked out Johnny and Scoops.

''The first magic is rainbow Fire does different things.''Dobengal started we started to train.

*1 week*

''The second magic is Enhanced Speed.''He gave me a banana and I ate it. Then I started to run fast.

''Now you should learn how to use are 5 kinds:Smoke, Low explosive, high explosive, nuclear fission, nuclear fusion. Now try them.''He gave me the trained.

*2 days Later*

''Congrats and I have something for you.''He said then giving me a bag,''It's an Infinite Bag it keeps all your stuff in there.''I walked over to went into the wood and started training.

*1 Month*

After a month I learned Memory make, Forgot, Telekinesis, and Enhanced Perception.

We were back at the guild when Rufus came up to me and gave me a hat and vest like his.I walked over to Orga.

''You ready?''He asked

''Yep!''I exclaimed then Orga started running to a place that has lightning everywhere.

''This is the town of Borwatt.''Orga explained then ha said,''Sit down here with your fist raised to try and obsorb the lightning.''I did as told.

*Grunting Sounds*

''Stop right there.''Orga said,''Before we continue I want to see how good you are.''Then Orga charged.

''Open gate of the football/basketball player Johnny/Scoops!''They came out and started attacking.I took out a smoke bomb and used Enhanced speed.I went right behind him and kicked him.I did this repeatedly until he punched me in the side then I used Memory Make Karma of Burning Land. Orga fainted.

''You can go back Johnny and Scoops.''I said then they left.I then heard clapping and turned around.

''Who's there?I can't be alone again please!''I ended up I started crying.I heard footsteps.

''Why are you crying?''

''I don't want to be left alone again.''They put there hand on my shoulder.I looked up and it was a guy with blonde hair.[I wonder]I sat up and put my fist back in the air.

''Why are you doing that?''he asked

''So I can absorb the lightning.''I explained

''Do you want me to teach you?''He asked

''I don't know?''

''I will show you basic lightning dragon Slayer moves.''

''I'm Matthew.''

''Laxus.''

''Well Laxus we better start training.''I said with a 3 other people came.

''Who are they?''I asked Then Orga started waking up.

''What's going on?''Then he saw me.

''Matthew I want you to try and use120mm Black Lightning Cannon,''He said and the clouds cleared up,''Matt you have completed my are my presents.''He gave me dark armbands with small furry balls on the outer side, three golden-colored, plain ornamental rings on my neck, and another necklace with fang like pendents.

''Now you may train with Laxus,Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow.''Orga said and I nodded.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you liked this long chapter the next chapter is coming. Do you guy want so fairy tail couples in the story. I am going to put Nalu.


	2. Yay! More Training

Last Time on There's no going back:Matthew,Johnny and Scoops get stuck in Fairy Tail!Scoops and Johnny died. Matthew got trained by Dobengal, Rufus and he trains with Laxus, Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow.

* * *

 **Matthew'sPOV**

''So Matt let's start with Lightning body.''Laxus said I nodded and tried to go somewhere very fast and it worked.

*1 month*

''You passed here is my gift.''He said giving me a sound pod and a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, and I put it on.

''Now for my training I must give you a sword like mine so you can make runes.''Then Freed pulled out a sword that was purple with the fairy tail symbol in pink and the sabertooth symbol in blue. The sword was lined with gold.

''Wow!''I exclaimed.

''First try to teleport from where you are standing to where I am standing.''Freed said I did as told

*2 months*

''That was hard.''I sighed I stood up and tried something different.

''Dragon Wings!''I exclaimed and these huge wings came out of my back and they were black and yellow.I tried to fly.I lifted off.

''Wow this is so cool!''I exclaimed flying but then my wings stopped and I fell into a village.

''What?''I try to lift off but I can't I started walking to the flame in the middle and saw these flames reached out to felt my hair turned red and grew longer.

''Dragon WINGS!''I flew back to where Evergreen was and we started with stone eyes.

*1 MONTH*

I learned from Evergreen Fairy she gave me a fairy pen and a fan that was purple with 3 pink Bickslow came up to us.

''Let's get started Matthew.''He said and we walked away.

''Let's start with Human Possession,''he said holding five dolls,''try to find 5 wandering spirits to put into the dolls.''I looked around.

''Nothing.''I said

''Try talking to them.''he said

''Hey spirits come to me.'' and 3 girl and 2 boy spirits came.

*1 month*

''Thanks.''I said as I got Medieval Sallet and a dark band, which holds up a massive waistguard made of cloth, which comes in four long, light-colored pieces, each adorned by a dark " _X_ ", reaching down below his and I ran to we got there everyone was surprised.

''We thought you were dead.''Sting said

''I came back so I can train with Rouge, you and Minerva.''I said Rouge with a POKER stood up and walked out the guild with me following behind.

''You seem uninterested in training me.''I said

''...''

''Why don't you talk.''I asked

''...''

''Do you hate me.''I asked,''DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE IS THAT CAUSE I'LL GLADLY KILL MY SELF.''I said and then started walking the other way when he grabs my wrist.

''I don't hate you.''He said,''I just was thinking about how you ended up in those woods.''I went to sit down at the rock.

''I was in school,''I began,''Me and my friends Johnny and Scoops were walking to class when we were pulled into when I woke up I saw them and cried.I ended up in your guild hall after I talked to told me that Johnny and Scoops were dead and he transformed them into celestrial keys and to ask you and the others to train me.''I said

''Matthew.''he said

''Yeah?''

''You just learned Shadow Dragon Slaying Magic.''I nodded and then we trained.

When we got back to the guild a month and a half was gone.I instantly got black band that has a white ring over the wrist and black ankle boots.I walked over to Sting and pulled him out of the guild.

''What is the meaning of this!''Someone yells We all turn to see the master.

''Master we are training the yougling.''Someone yelled

''Boy who have you trained with.''

''I have trained with Dobengal, Rufus,Orga, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, and Rouge.I will be training with Sting and Minerva.''I said proudly Sting stood walked out the walked to a clearing and Immanently started training.

We ran to gave me an earring like his and a a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edge.I walked into the guild and up to Minerva.

''Minerva I am ready for training.''I said and she turned around.

''Let's go.''she said and walked out of the guild.I followed her to a water fall.

''Sit down and don't ask questions.''She said. I did as told.

''I am going to push rocks on top of you try to teleport the rocks out of the way.''She said The rocks starting to fall.I tried to teleport them away..

''Open your eyes.''She said I opened them and the rocks were completely continued to train what I thought was a month.

''Wow it's been a month.''I said

''Actually it's been a year.''Minerva ! It's been a year?I walked back to Sabertooth w/ Minerva after she gave me one braid on the left side of my face.I walked inside.

''Youngling come to the masters office.''I walked there then I saw Jiemma sat there.

''I will train you.''He said then he opened a portal. I stepped through,''First try to push everyone away without hands.''He said.I tried good now try Blast to hit this cup.''I tried and I stepped through the portal he congratulated me.I informed him I must leave.I walked to the door of the guild.

''Where are you going?''

''I am leaving.''I said

''Youngling wait,''Jiemma said running down the steps,''I give to you a backpack w/ essentials, and infinite wallet with a lot of money, and my necklace made of dark spheres.''He said putting it on me.I smiled.

''THANK YOU ALL AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE FUTURE!''I yelled then I slowly walked out with tears of joy but turned around and said,''I will miss you.''I started a while of walking I heard voices.

''You idiot.''

''What'd you say ice stripper.''

''Enough you two.''Then an egg fell out of the sky and so did a egg was purple, pink, and gold while the key had nothing on it.I kept walking when I decided to mark my map.I took it out and put it on the ground and summoned Johnny and scoops.

''Where?''

''Blue Pegasus.''

''Liam Scale.''

''I'll decide.''

''Where is the town.''

''Let's ask the stranger.''

''Excuse me kind sure, do you know where Boney is?''

''Follow me I'm going there.''I started walking and kept we reached Boney I went for a magic the store they had a lot of cool things.

* * *

I have to end it there but remember to check my other stories ya.


	3. Chapter 3

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: Boo!**

 **Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

 **Audience: WHAT?!**

 **Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

 ***Matthew walks off stage***


	4. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: -_-**

 **Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

 **Audience: YAY!**

 **Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_ ] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

 **Red-Angry**

 **Orange-Amused**

 **Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

 **Green Embarrassed**

 **Blue-Happy**

 **Pink-Excited**

 **Brown/Hazel-Scared**

 **Grey-Sad**

 **Purple-Unknown**

 **Black-Unknown**

 **White-Unknown**

 ***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

 **So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek:**

 **Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

 ***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*** **Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

 ***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

 ***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
